The present invention relates to an improved cigarette lighter.
Hitherto, lighters referred to as oil or gas lighters have been known for use as cigarette lighters. These use liquefied butane gas as fuel, the fuel being lit by an ignition spark from a flint stone. Use of such gas lighters has recently become remarkably widespread.
The above-mentioned oil and gas lighters have the disadvantages in that the oil or gas lighter are difficult to light in windy outdoor conditions, and in that the generated flame is extinguished almost instantly. Also, the conventional gas lighter, filled with liquefied butane, is dangerous in that the butane is highly combustible.
Furthermore, since the liquefied gas is sealed by a nozzle or the like, there have been troubles in that if the nozzle has some defect, the gas spouts out abnormally. This can cause burning for instance of the hair, eyebrows and eyes.
For these reasons, the gas lighter is dangerous, and therefore the selling of such gas lighters is sometimes prohibited in public building. Furthermore, it is desirable not to allow the usage and carrying of such known gas lighters in crowded places.
When the flint stone or the fuel in a conventional gas lighter is used up, a refill is often hard to find, especially in another country.
Furthermore, there is the disadvantage that since the gas cyclinders are fabricated by many makers with different dimensions, the injection valve does not fit, even if a converting attachment is provided.